


Peace

by Crashcoursemaster



Series: All The Things You Do To Me [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Implied/referenced gang affiliation, Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Other, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wandering eyes, domestic life, inner monologue, zaks got a lot on his mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashcoursemaster/pseuds/Crashcoursemaster
Summary: And I just might say it tonightI just might say it tonightAnd I just might tell you tonightThat I love youAnd you should stay all my life"Might Tell You Tonight"- Scissor Sisters





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I promise not all of my plot based pieces will be based on songs  
But anyway, here's some well-deserved fluff

Noah awoke the next morning in a haze. He stretched out, rolling onto his side and reaching an arm clear across the king sized bed. Empty. He groaned, lip jutting out in a pout, realizing his boyfriend was no longer beside him. Zak probably ducked out in the middle of the night once he had passed out. Could he blame him? The tall devil laid himself out completely last night, probably so overcome with grief and embarrassment he realized that staying would open himself up to more harm. Noah grumbled to himself, sitting up to continue stretching. He seemed to remember falling asleep in the same clothes he wore on their date, but looking down now, he had only his underwear and Zak’s dress shirt on. The shirt was huge on him, bunching up at his hips and giving him sleeve paws from the size. It was unbuttoned too, so his chest was also exposed to the crisp morning air. A warm fuzz coursed through his veins, Zak’s familiar scent enveloping him in comfort, as well as reassurance that his beau would have to come back at some point to retrieve the garment. He yawned, mouth stretching wide as his body finally started to wake up. When he took the next breath in, an odd smell filled his nostrils, pleasant, buttery, weird. Noah was notoriously lazy, and lacked any culinary skill aside from cereal or a frozen dinner, so he didn’t make a habit of keeping food in the house that needed preparation. It was probably one of his neighbors, but still, it was enticing enough to drag him from the bed, the shirt falling to the full length, stopping mid-thigh. With one last full body stretch, shoulders popping into place, he made his way out of the bedroom.

The main living area of his apartment was filled with the soft glow of mid-morning. The bright yellow tint filtering in through the open windows, the bustling city noise coupled with the soft buzz from the television creating a calming ambience. Noah’s eyes adjusted to the light, scanning the room. The smell was definitely coming from his place, but his vision was still blurry, filled with sleep that had yet to be cleared out. He rubbed at his eyes with one of the shirt sleeves, slowly plodding toward the kitchenette, hooves pressing into the carpet as he walked. A large familiar blur stood behind the island counter, back toward the approaching devil. A warm smile grew on Noah’s face, vision clearing to reveal his boyfriend, hovering over the stovetop. He slipped into one of the barstools, resting his cheek on his hand and addressing Zak. 

“Good morning.” 

The toned devil turned around with a slight jump, startled by the sudden interjection. A hand clutched his chest, a spatula gripped in the other as he let out a sigh, “Jesus, you gave me a heart attack.” He laughed, returning to his work, “I didn’t hear you get up. I was gonna surprise you.” 

“First the tongue stud, now this?” Noah shifted in his seat, folding his arms on the countertop before resting his head against them, “You’re just full of surprises Zakie.” 

Zak huffed, a short laugh at Noah’s teasing. He pulled himself away from the stove to lean across the counter, kissing Noah on the cheek, “Did you sleep well kitten?” 

Noah nodded, another yawn stretching out his face. 

“Good.” Zak turned back around, his large frame still blocking whatever he was making, “I don’t know if I was surprised to discover you had zero food in any of your cabinets.” He shot Noah a sly smirk, “So I took the liberty of getting you a few things from the store while I was out.” 

Noah looked Zak over. Since his dress shirt was currently draped over his own shoulders, the large demon wore only a tight white undershirt with his jeans. He chewed his lip, “You had time to get up, realize you weren’t getting your shirt back, go to the store, come back and start cooking before I got up?” 

“You are quite literally the heaviest sleeper I’ve ever met.” Zak chuckled, a sizzle coming from in front of him, the breakfast letting out more of its intoxicating aroma, “Plus I like being up early, so I figured I had a few hours to get everything settled. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all.” He took in another deep breath, the smell making him start to salivate, “That smells amazing, what is it?” 

“I told you, it’s a surprise.” 

“If I don’t know what it is, how do you know it’s not something I’m allergic to?” Noah stuck his tongue out. 

Zak turned his head towards him, “Noah, first of all, it’s food, you’re gonna eat it regardless because I know you. And second, I also know you aren’t allergic to anything, so nice try.” 

“Fine.” He grumbled into the sleeves. He tapped a claw on the countertop, “I didn’t know you could cook.” 

“I actually really enjoy it.” Zak started opening and shutting cabinet doors, hunting for something, “Plates?” He turned back, hands hovering over the doors, waiting for direction. 

“One more,” Noah directed him. His hand moved to the left, “other way,” with a nod, Zak pulled the cabinet open, retrieving two large plates. 

“Plus, it helps me keep track of what I’m eating so I stay healthy.” 

Noah hummed in acknowledgement, “Sounds like a lot of effort.” 

Zak turned around, plates in hand, “You, are just lazy.” He set a plate down in front of Noah, piled high with a small stack of pancakes and a few strips of bacon, “Here.” 

Noah stared down at the food in front of him. He instinctively licked his lips, the smell now overwhelming as he eyed the meal. Zak settled into the seat beside him, grabbing a bottle of syrup from the grocery bag still on the counter, tearing off the packaging and sliding it over. Generously covering everything in the sweet syrup, Noah dove in, shoving a large bite into his mouth. He let out a satisfied hum. The cake was light and fluffy, just as buttery as it smelled and made sweeter by the maple syrup that saturated them. Zak shook his head, placing a hand in front of the ravenous devil. 

“Kitten, I swear to god you are the sloppiest eater.” He started picking at his own plate, “But I take it everything tastes okay?” 

Noah nodded, mouth full of his breakfast. He barely even swallowed before shoving another bite between his teeth. Zak laughed again, pulling his hand back towards his plate. 

The two ate in silence, the ambient hum of the city noise drowning out Noah’s loud chewing. The small devil grabbed another helping after polishing off his first plate, morning hunger still making his stomach rumble. Despite his small form he had a monstrous appetite, able to eat more than Zak in most cases by a large margin. He mostly blamed his metabolism, working so fast that meals were frequent, if not filling. He leaned back in his seat after the second helping, a soft sigh passing his lips as he leaned against Zak. 

“I feel like I need to sleep again.” He giggled, “That was really, really good Zak. Thank you.” 

“Of course love.” Zak kissed Noah’s forehead, nuzzling into him before standing and clearing the empty plates away, “Do you have any meetings planned for today?” 

“No.” Noah swung his feet, the wood of the stool clacking against his hooves as he did so, “I have a little work to do from home but it shouldn’t take me more than a couple of hours.” He cocked his head to the side, “Why?” 

“Well,” Zak deposited the dishes into the sink before turning back around, “I was kinda hoping we could spend the day together, ya know…” he averted his eyes, “to make up for last night.” 

“Sugar,” Noah shook his head, hopping off the stool and rounding the counter to hug Zak around the waist, “that sounds lovely. But it can just be because you want to spend time together, not just because last night got heavy.” He pressed his face into Zak’s chest, the lingering smell of breakfast on his shirt. “And also because I love you and want to spend the day with my Zakie.” 

Zak locked up, hands ghosting over Noah’s hips. He swallowed, voice shaky, “You…you love me too?” 

Noah nodded, squeezing tighter, “Of course silly,” He giggled again, craning his neck to look up into Zak’s eyes, chin flush against the strong chest, “Have since the first time we kissed.” 

“That was two months ago.” Zak stammered. 

“Mmhmm. I just didn’t wanna startle you. But since you said it to me it just feels right to say it back.” He jumped up to peck Zak on the lips, the force of him landing back on his feet causing the apartment to rumble. He sometimes hated the foot in height difference between them, not always able to smother that adorable face in kisses whenever he wanted to. But only sometimes, because being completely encased in a hug from the giant teddy bear he was dating always made him feel better. “It does feel nice to say it out loud though.” 

Zak cupped the back of his partner’s neck, running his thumb over his cheek, “It does.” He leaned down to kiss him, a little deeper than before, “So, about today-“ 

Noah kept Zak pressed in the lean, drawing him back in for another kiss, “Later.” He spoke between breaths, “Cuddles first.” The small devil started to press more of his weight on his boyfriend’s neck, subtly asking to be picked up and carried. The other reason he loved being so small in comparison. 

With a roll of his eyes, Zak lifted him up, letting the lithe legs wrap around his waist. Noah rested his head on Zak’s shoulder, the temptation of sleep threatening his eyes to close under the embrace. 

“You better not be fallin’ asleep again.” 

He buried his face into Zak’s neck, letting out a soft whine, “But you’re so comfy.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Zak shifted, prying his partner off him and setting him back on the floor. A long whine of protest firing back in response, “We have all day kitten, but I wanna go change into something more comfortable.” He made his way toward the door, “I figured you could get your work done while I’m gone and when I come back we can do stuff.” 

Noah followed close behind, grabbing at Zak’s hand as they walked, “Fine.” He snatched his prize, rubbing his thumb over the top of it. 

Zak turned back around, an expectant look on his face. “Can I have my shirt back now?” He rested his hand on the door knob, giving it a slight turn. 

“Can I wear it a little longer?” The lithe devil swayed on his feet, tilting his head down to look at Zak through his lashes, putting on a pathetic pout, “Please?” 

Zak shook his head, amusement and exasperation manifesting in a breathy laugh, “Fine.” He pecked Noah’s cheek, “I’ll be back in a couple of hours then. Think about what you would wanna do when I get back, okay?” 

“Okay.” He released Zak’s hand, fidgeting, “Love you.” 

“I love you too kitten.” Zak pulled the door open, stepping across the threshold.


	2. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lord this took forever ;A;  
I struggled with makin Zak's rationale and reasoning work while staying a little disjointed and I'm not sure its even all that great but it's coherent at least

The walk back to Noah’s apartment was long. Not distance long, only about ten blocks through a fairly quiet part of the city, but mentally. The whole time he walked the sidewalk, his mind was swimming. Thoughts and images from both last night and this morning replaying over and over, the sobs and cries, the look on his partner’s face as he laid himself bare. Exposing scars that Zak hadn’t prodded at in almost a year, scars that hadn’t quite healed enough to prod at without evoking some deep emotions. He sighed, rubbing his hand over the crest of his head, wiping away a few beads of sweat that had accumulated on the bald surface. It would be a miracle if Noah still wanted to be with him now, knowing how damaged he was. Sure the small devil was cuddly and loving this morning, but that could always be a ruse, something to get Zak to lower his guard. No, he shouldn’t think like that. Noah said if himself, he loved him, and there was no solid reason that he would lie about something like that. After all, if there wasn’t any love, he wouldn’t have begged Zak to stay the night, he wouldn’t have practically crawled up into his arms to be hugged. He looked so cute all snuggled up in that huge shirt, all groggy and sleepy. A dumb grin crossed Zak’s face, his body flushing from the sudden jitters of joy. There probably wasn’t a mean bone in that tiny body, not one that would be manipulative or trying to use him. Noah had been so patient, always cautiously exploring boundaries and being tender in his mannerisms. Even completely fogged by lust he was careful, coming to a full stop the instant Zak panicked.

The large demon huffed, blushing with embarrassment at the panic he experienced from their make-out last night. Sure he wanted it, and he knew better than to try and push forward until the anxiety became unbearable, but the look of dejection on his partner’s face was heart wrenching. He did genuinely want to get more physical with Noah, but it was always a struggle to suppress the trauma long enough to make his true intentions known. He’d wrap his arms around that lithe figure, closing his eyes to enjoy the closeness, then open them and see Issac, staring back up at him where Noah was with that sickly sweet grin on his face. Or when they kissed, and all Zak could feel was his ex’s hands slide around his neck when in actuality it was Noah tugging him close. Zak stopped his momentum, taking a moment to rest against the wall of a nearby shop, his nerves firing off all at once, heart pounding. There had to be some way to get that monster out of his head. Clearly shoe-horning Noah into his thoughts wasn’t helping, as he hadn’t done that much with his new partner. Or maybe it was his subconscious telling him that it’s these specific things that needed to be corrected. He needed to focus on the tender embraces rather than the harsh grabs, the sweet pecks as opposed to the violent kisses. More of their make-out, less of the bitter recollections of his trauma. Zak nodded, his mind clearing. They were supposed to be spending today on one long date, maybe he could start pushing forward, cutting away all the bad memories for real and focus on the now as best he could. 

He glanced up at the shop sign, just a little drug store tucked into the huge stone building, probably owned by some mob affiliate that would tag Zak as an enemy in an instant if he stepped inside. He was technically in enemy territory after all, the Skulls steering clear of this side of town to avoid any turf wars. He wondered if he would be lucky and find a business owner not under mob protection so he could get something for Noah, as kind of an apology for dumping his emotions last night. Noah’s words echoed in his head 

_‘It can just be because you want to spend time together.’_

Zak sighed, shoving himself from the wall to continue walking. Noah was right. No point in continuously bringing it up when everything had been resolved. He knew now what Zak was battling, he was very eager to try and help, and it didn’t appear to change much about their relationship. If anything, it seemed to solidify it. Zak now more than ever wanted Noah. He wanted that closeness, that kindness, that love that the small devil was filled with. Today was gonna be the day. He was gonna make the next move, before Noah even knows that it’s coming. 

His step quickened when he caught sight of Noah’s apartment building, the huge structure standing out against its neighbors with a large canopy hovering over the entrance. Zak always forgets the fact that Noah was raised in a wealthy household, his father being a Boss and a powerful one at that. No surprise that he’d arrange for his adult child to live in one of the swankiest buildings this side of the city. Zak was extremely hesitant at first to even _attempt_ to visit this building, both for gang related reasons and because of the fact that he was well out of the intended social class. He did make fast friends with the building security though, so he never received any trouble when he popped in for a surprise visit. Even now as he crossed into the air cooled lobby, he merely nodded at the guard behind the desk with a smile before calling for the elevator. 

He didn’t bother texting Noah first to say he was back. The initial estimate of two hours was pretty accurate, only being about five minutes later than intended, and he was sure Noah would be done with his work by now. Provided the lazy thing actually did any while Zak was gone. Chances were very good that he only did about a quarter of his work before getting distracted by something or losing interest and deciding to just procrastinate. Zak shook his head, laughing under his breath. His partner was such a mess sometimes, it’s a miracle he’s been able to hold his position for this long. Then again, when you work directly under your parent there’s a lot more you can get away with. The elevator dinged when it arrived, sliding open and allowing Zak to step inside. Since it’s now late morning in the middle of the work week, it was unsurprising that the elevator was empty. That the lobby was empty. He assumed most of the inhabitants were long gone by now, off to their jobs and going about their daily business. With a press of a button, the door slid shut, the machinery whirring as he began his assent. 

He rested against the back railing of the carriage, subconsciously timing how long the ride takes from the lobby to the tenth floor. The sicker part of his brain thought about all the nasty things the two of them could do in the allotted time. Picturing the small devil shoved up into the corner, mewling into his mouth as he— He stopped, the blush on his face heating up from the impure thoughts. Now is not the best time to be getting all hot and bothered, not before he even had a chance to woo his partner further. He was already completely wrapped around Noah’s finger, only thing left to do now was make things official. They kind of were already official, but Zak’s doubts had him second guessing anyway. Zak had his eyes fixated on the floor indicator, watching intently as it slowly climbed in time with the passing floors. He shifted on his feet as he reached the ninth, readying himself for the doors to open. A quiet ding preceded the elevator slowing to a stop, the doors sliding open again. He stepped over the divide onto the tiled floor, his shoes making a soft plodding sound as he walked. At this point he no longer needed to count the doors, the pathway to Noah’s apartment committed to muscle memory. The other rooms passed him by with minimal impact, sometimes an out of place piece of mail or a package caught his eye, but he was more trained to hunt for his partner’s welcome mat, since his eyes were typically cast to the floor. The familiar burlap object finally came into view and he stopped in front of it, raising his hand to knock. He hesitated, hand ghosting over the door. It was entirely possible Noah expected him to just let himself in since he said he would be back. Then again, it could be locked and he’d have to knock anyway. He settled on being polite first. His knuckles rapped against the solid door, echoing through the empty hallway. There was no movement, no hoof clicks from the other side nor any vocal cues. He tried the door knob. Locked. He shook his head, laughing again. Of course Noah would lock the door if he went to go nap. Bending down, he lifted the corner of the mat, revealing a small key. Fortunately the spare hardly ever moved from its home, allowing Zak to unlock the door and enter the apartment. 

It was very quiet, almost as if Noah had actually stepped out. The one bedroom flat wasn’t small by any means, the large living area hosting a couple plush couches as well as Noah’s desk. The kitchenette was tucked into the adjacent corner, still messy from this morning. Zak huffed again, closing the door behind him and placing the spare key on the table by the entrance. He kicked his shoes off as he hit the carpet, a habit that Noah liked to laugh at being someone who never had to bother with shoes. As he moved deeper into the flat, he finally tuned into sound that seemed to be coming from the bedroom. Maybe he was just working in there so he could avoid actually getting dressed? Zak slowly approached the bedroom door, the noise only getting louder. His blush returned in full force as he leaned against the surface, the noise revealing itself to be pants and moans he’s never heard Noah make before. He stepped back, face reddening. He was…touching himself? At least that’s what it sounded like. Breathy gasps that occasionally sounded like Zak’s name. Yep. Touching himself. The large devil returned to the couch, flopping down on it in the same spot as last night. He figured it was better to just let him finish in peace than try and enter the room and spook the poor thing. Just as he got comfortable, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Retrieving the small device, he unlocked it and read the message. 

_You about ready to come back Zakie? I’m ready to go._

Zak chuckled low, tapping the phone to his chin as he tried to find a good way to admit he was already back. With a sly smirk, he began typing, _Those sounds you were making sure didn’t make it seem like you were ready to go._

A soft rumble came from the bedroom, the floor shaking slightly from the force of whatever had fallen. Presumably, it was Noah falling from his bed, but Zak held that thought, letting out soft scoffs at the image. The presumption only rang more true as Noah threw the door open, face red, hair falling all over the place, and his knees wobbling. Zak let out a loud laugh, the force of it shaking his body on the couch. 

“That’s not funny!!” Noah stomped his foot, clearly trying to be intimidating, “Why didn’t you knock? Or text me? Anything but fucking sneak in!” 

“I did knock! It’s not my fault you holed yourself up in your room when you knew I’d be coming back!” Zak sat up on the couch, wiping a few tears from his eyes that squeezed out from laughter, “I at least didn’t just waltz into your bedroom!” 

Noah’s face deepened, the blush crossing clear across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. He started to curl into himself, slowly moving away from the bedroom door. He never took the shirt off, and since he was rolling around in it, it was more wrinkled than earlier. He still looked utterly adorable since it hung so loosely on him. Zak held out on arm from his spot on the couch, motioning his partner to come join him. Instead of sitting in his lap as expected, the thoroughly embarrassed devil sat on the couch beside him, shifting uncomfortably. Zak sighed, the air in the room suffocating him as he hunted for words to say. He desperately wanted to tell Noah it was okay, that he wasn’t mad or offended. 

“Well, this is awkward.” Noah finally broke the silence, rubbing at his knees. 

Zak merely nodded in reply, tapping against the arm of the couch. “Do you…do you usually say my name like that?” Curiosity was getting the better of him, growing bold in his intentions. He smacked himself internally at the brash question. 

Noah giggled, shifting again, “I mean…yeah? Is it…weird?” He started toying with a stray strand of hair that had fallen near his eyes, “Gods now I’m starting to sound like you.” He laughed again, clear as bells and holding only a hint of nervousness. 

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or not.” Zak wrapped his arm around his partner, pulling him close, “But no, it’s not weird. I suppose it just means you find me attractive, and how can I find fault in that?” 

Noah let out another giggle, pulling his legs up on the couch and nuzzling into Zak’s chest. Gods has he always been this cute? “Oh Zakie, I absolutely find you attractive.” Noah traced his finger over the design on Zak’s shirt. His heart started to beat faster, panic starting to send tremors down his body. He stilled himself, “I figured you’d have picked up on that by now.” 

Zak swallowed, fighting the sensation to run. He looked down into Noah’s eyes, a visage of his ex flashing over him for a brief moment. His eyes widened, shaking his head quickly as he brought himself back to reality. Relief washed over him as his partner’s features returned to normal, still staring up at him fondly, soft smile easing his tension and the movement of his finger steadying him. He sighed, pulling Noah into a hug, “Oh I did, just…wasn’t ready for it yet.” 

“I know.” Noah placed a kiss on Zak’s jaw, “And I’ll be ready when you are.” 

Zak hummed contentedly, rubbing Noah’s forearm, “Actually, since we’re on the subject,” that caught the small devil’s attention, his head craning up suddenly, “I think I’d like to try. Not now, since I do still wanna go out and do stuff today, but…maybe tonight?” 

“Yeah?” Noah perked up, excitement filling his voice as he clung to the fabric of Zak’s shirt, “I mean, as long as you’re up for it.” 

“We’ll see what happens after we get back, but for now…yeah. Yeah I’m up for it.” Zak swallowed again. He really needed to stop thinking with the brain in his pants and use the brain in his head more often. He had planned for this conversation to be way less awkward, ideally more romantic, but maybe he could find a way to still make it special. 

“Okay!” Noah hopped off the couch, a distinct skip in his step, “I’m gonna get dressed then, I think I figured out where I wanna go.” 

Zak chuckled, watching the small demon disappear again into his bedroom. Panic set back in as the door clicked behind him, Zak’s body starting to tremble again. What was he thinking? Just out right _telling_ Noah that he wanted to get intimate. No lead in, no tact, nothing, just the fact that his first reaction to accidentally interrupting Noah’s “private time” was to basically announce his desire to have sex. Brilliant. Zak sunk lower into the couch, covering his face with his hands, blush turning his features bright red. Long, steady breaths heaved his chest as he struggled to regain his composure, his muscles screaming at him to move and release the pent up anxious energy. It was going to be a rough afternoon if every time sex was brought up he was going to react like this. Maybe he could ease into it, try and just keep himself drowning in thought until they got back. Or go back on his word and just try now. His leg twitched at that notion, reflexively squeezing his legs together to quell the growing heat in his belly. No, going out was definitely the way to go. Having recent memories in his head from an afternoon out with his partner would help keep his vision in check, an essential qualifier if they were going to try and be intimate. The door swung open again, Noah stepping through it now fully dressed. All of his earrings back in their proper places, a small black choker around his neck. He wore a maroon halter top, short enough on his body to show off his stomach, with black skinny jeans on over his legs, His tail swished behind him as he reentered the living room, beaming, his face lit up from what Zak could only assume was excitement. “Okay, ready?” 

Zak rose from the couch, tugging at his t-shirt, smoothing it out from his slouching. “Yeah,” he fell in step behind the small devil, watching him swipe his keys from the same table he had set the spare on. “Where we gonna go?” He quietly retrieved the spare, knowing full well Noah would either forget or be too lazy to return it to its home under the mat. 

“I’ve been meaning to go to the mall and get some new clothes. A lot of mine are getting kinda old.” The two stepped into the hall, Noah locking the door behind them as they left, “Besides, there’s a shop I’ve been wanting to drag you to for months.” 

Zak stiffened as he walked. “I don’t know if I like the sound of that.” 

“Oh relax,” Noah shoved him lightly with his shoulder, nestling under Zak’s arm, now wrapped over his shoulders, “You dote on me all the time, only fair I get to do the same for you.” 

“Okay, okay,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Noah’s forehead, “Fair enough.” 

Zak couldn’t stand being in crowds. Being so hyper aware of those around him made wading through a sea of people who only thought of themselves a nightmare, so he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the mall parking lot almost completely empty. He settled in his seat, reaching a lazy hand over to rub Noah’s thigh as they parked, the small hand of his partner resting over it with a gentle smile on their face. 

“You alright over there tough guy?” He withdrew his key from the ignition, popping the door open with his free hand, “You seem tense.” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright kitten.” Zak let out a sigh, rubbing his partner’s hand with his thumb before raising it up to kiss it, “Just got some stuff on my mind.” 

Noah pulled his hand back, unbuckling his seat belt and exiting the car, “Oh yeah? Nothing too intense I hope.” 

“Mostly how nice you look.” Zak followed suit, lacing his fingers into his partners as they walked, “that color looks awesome on you.” 

“Thank you Zakie.” Noah cooed, a soft blush crossing his face, “Hope it’s not too, tempting.” 

They gently swung their hips toward Zak, a playful glint to his words. Zak swallowed, the teasing sparking something almost primal in him as he eyed Noah. They way the fabric hugged their hips as they walked, beautiful blonde fringe billowing behind from their tail, the little hitch in their step as they overplayed the sway. Everything was eye catching and Zak had to stop himself from grabbing a handful of Noah’s butt. He shook his head, grip tightening around the hand in his. “Not at all.” Noah shot him a knowing look, eyes lidded. Was he trying to read Zak’s mind? More likely his body language as Zak was stiffened up more than usual, and with the tightening grip on their hands it was pretty clear how turned on he was. They simply rolled their eyes, tugging the mall door open and holding it for the two of them to enter the building. 

“Whatever you say Zak.” Just as the parking lot suggested, the mall was very quiet crowd wise, only a few small groups of teenagers and a some families wandering around. Compared to the warm air outside, the building was fairly chilly. With the air conditioning up even as little as it was, the open design brought drafts of chill along with it. Noah starting tugging on Zak’s hand, the small devil using his whole weight to try and get the two of them moving. Zak chuckled, following along behind his partner, a subtle skip in their step as they dragged him across the polished floors. This is usually how their dates went, Zak getting dragged along with whatever Noah decided to do, and it typically involved pushing him out of his comfort zone in some way. The last time the two of them went shopping, Zak ended up in all manner of clothes he’d never wear in a million years. Although by the end Noah did get him a couple of new sweatshirts. Mostly because they had stolen Zak’s other ones, and even if they looked adorably snuggly all swallowed up in them, he needed those for when fall came around and the weather started to cool off. 

In all honestly, he didn’t mind getting dragged around like this. Just knowing that his partner wanted to spend time with him out in public was enough, and Noah always made sure to include something that Zak enjoyed doing. That was the weird thing that separated Noah from his ex, actually including him in the date activities instead of just having Zak there, acting more as arm candy than as a boyfriend. Zak grimaced at the thought. Now that’s he’s actually talked to someone about his ex, he’s been finding it easier to think about and pick apart the way that asshole used to treat him. Coupled with Noah’s pure adoration that he heaped on Zak all the time, he’s been able to breathe a little easier. The events of last night was almost like a wake up call for him too, a bonding moment Zak never anticipated but was almost glad that happened. He knew Noah cared about him and all that, but seeing it through small interactions only did so much to the walls around Zak’s heart. Having them crumble all at once while having someone there to immediately pick the pieces up made the whole ordeal an, almost, pleasant memory. Okay pleasant wasn’t the right word, more like…bearable? Yeah that sounded right. 

_Shit why is he staring at me?_

Noah squished Zak’s cheeks together, shaking his head from side to side with a slightly amused smile on their face. “You big goober, are you even listening to me?” 

Zak blinked quickly, racking his brain to try and see if he subconsciously picked up on what Noah was talking about. Nothing. 

Noah shook his head, pulling Zak down for a quick kiss, “If you weren’t so cute I’d be a lot angrier.” They returned their attention to the racks they were shuffling through, “I said we should look into getting you new work shirts, the ones you have aren’t very comfortable.” 

“What do you mean? They’re fine.” Zak loomed over his partner’s shoulder, trying to catch up on what’s been happening since he zoned out, “I just rotate between the two I have anyway, saves me money.” 

Noah turned around in disbelief, “You only have two of those? The one I stole and one other one?” Zak nodded, “Yeah, I’m getting you new ones. They’re scratchy and cheap and I feel awful that they’re all you have.” 

The larger devil groaned, trying fruitlessly to refuse Noah’s offer, but they were adamant in their decision. Then again, he’s just like that, how he shows affection. From what he’s been told that’s how his parents showed affection to them so it makes sense they show it back through material means. Zak let out an annoyed chuckle again as Noah manhandled him, trying to wrestle the devil into a certain position to check for sizing. They had that cute little concentrated look on their face, nose all scrunched up as he held a well-pressed button down shirt against his chest. Dissatisfied with the fit, they returned it to the rack, plucking another and repeating the process. 

“You know, you can always ask what size I am instead of having to guess.” Zak broke free of his partner’s posing, rounding the display to the larger sizes, “Contrary to what you might think I do keep track of them.” 

“Oh do you now?” Noah cocked his hip to the side, a smirk crossing their features, “Then you know the ones you currently have are two sizes too big?” 

Zak blinked at the question, eyeing his partner intently. Too big? What did he mean too big? Shirts like that are supposed to fit loose on the body right? That’s how Zak’s brother always wore them, that’s how his dad wore them, so it must be somewhat correct. Noah shook his head, sidling up beside Zak and pulling a soft red shirt from the rack, holding it against the muscular chest once again. 

“These are supposed to be snug on you, not loose enough to cuff up so high like you usually do.” Zak swallowed as the lithe arms wrapped around his torso, pressing the side seams of the silk garment against him, “Besides, what’s the point of having muscles if you aren’t gonna show them off?” Noah nodded, draping the shirt over his arm and grabbing more shirts of varying colors, “Right?” 

“I guess.” Zak shifted on his feet, watching as the small devil stacked all six shirts over his arm, “But do I really need that many? Seems like a lot of money.” 

Noah shook his head, walking away without answering Zak’s question. Well, walking away was an answer in itself, a “let me spoil you you big dummy” that Noah has given a couple times on previous dates. Zak sighed, dutifully following his partner. His eyes drifted back to their figure again, mesmerized as they glided across the floor. Zak’s never stared at Noah physically for this long or this often before. Of course the physical attraction was what drew him in at the start so there was some semblance of desire there, but it was mostly their face. Now that he’s had small tastes of the rest of them, Zak’s been struggling to keep his gaze in appropriate places, today being especially bad. Why did they have to wear something so skin tight today of all days? Or was that how he usually dressed? Zak couldn’t even remember now that he thought about it. 

His partner was looking at him again, eyes lidded with expectation dripping from them. Zak’s mouth dried out, heart thumping in his chest. Noah suddenly changed direction, grabbing Zak’s wrist and darting back toward the dressing room instead of the exit. Selecting a stall in the back corner of the store, he was shoved into the bench seat by Noah, quietly shutting and locking the door behind him. Their eyes grew predatory, locking with Zak’s and refusing to falter. 

“Alright you,” they pushed off the door, closing the already small gap between them by positioning himself between Zak’s legs, towering over the larger demon, “You’ve been eyeing me up like a piece of meat all damn day. You think you’re bein’ sneaky but I can see it.” 

Zak gaped, clawing for words but with the blood and focus flowing south, he was drowning. Noah giggled, cupping Zak’s cheek with their hand, the other coming to rest on Zak’s shoulder, “Am I too distracting sugar?” They kept their voice low, the sultry sound falling off his tongue with each syllable, “You said you wanted to wait until we got back to my place,” Zak’s chest was drumming in his ears, Noah hanging dangerously close to him, keeping their lips just out of reach, the tease, “But if you need to let off some steam now, I wouldn’t object.” 

Zak finally released a stuttering breath, his hands hovering over Noah’s sides. He was expecting this sensation to be panic inducing, for his vision to blur or really any excuse to shove Noah off and feign an attack to end this confrontation. But no. Much to Zak’s dismay, there was no panic, no visages, only the encroaching desire to slam Noah up against the wall and claim him for himself. Go figure. Where was this clarity when they were making out any other time? Noah planted a kiss to the seam of Zak’s mouth, trying to encourage the devil to reciprocate. Arms slid around his neck, the small devil pressing himself flush against his body, swaying his hips in time with the movement of his lips on Zak’s. This would only get worse if he didn’t put a stop to it. As much as he wanted to “let off steam,” doing so here in public wasn’t Zak’s idea of how he wanted their first time together to go. Though, if Noah’s this willing to have sex in public- 

_Stop that you fucking pervert._

Zak was losing himself in the kiss, hands gripping his partner tight by the hips. He reluctantly pulled away, breathing hard as he pressed his forehead to Noah’s. 

“Not here.” The words were hoarse, “I’m sorry kitten, you just look so…” he trailed off, capturing Noah once again in a heated kiss. His partner melted into his arms, hanging off of Zak’s shoulders. This time Noah pulled back, straightening himself upright but keeping his arms in place. 

“You’re so cute Zakie.” They quickly pecked the tip of Zak’s nose, his expression softening as he studied Zak’s features, “Maybe we just grab some lunch then head back home?” 

“I don’t wanna be the one to cut your day short,” Zak shifted his gaze up to Noah’s eyes, “I can reign it in, I promise.” 

Noah hummed, kissing Zak on the cheek, “I did have one more place I _really_ wanted to go, but I have a feeling it’ll only make this,” his eyes shot down to the prominent tent in Zak’s jeans, “worse.” He unwound himself from Zak, stepping away and readjusting his top, “So why don’t you go find a place to eat and I’ll meet you there?” 

He gathered his purchases back up as he awaited Zak’s response, hand on the door knob. The larger devil seemed to blink back to reality, rubbing his thighs anxiously, “You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” 

“If you think you could handle seeing me strip for you and model lingerie without getting us banned then be my guest. But based on how you’re handling yourself at the moment I should probably just go alone and surprise you later.” Noah traced Zak’s shirt with one finger, “Unless you want me to corner you in another changing room.” 

Zak’s laugh was breathy, shaking his head and rising to his feet, “Point taken.” He leaned down and gave Noah one more kiss, “I’ll text you when I’ve decided.” 

There was a small café situated at the far end of the mall. It wasn’t actually attached to the main building, only connected by a small sidewalk, but the patio was huge and seemed like a fairly quiet place. Probably served better food than any of the chain places in the actual food court. Noah wouldn’t have minded that, but Zak had higher standards when it came to food. Plus his boss had given him an advance on his next hit and he’d been damned if he didn’t get to spend it on Noah. Well, he would if the prissy devil would hurry his ass up. The wait staff were giving Zak sympathetic looks at this point thinking he got stood up. He grumbled, looking back down at his phone he started typing out his third “where are you” text, something along the lines of “I’m gonna eat without you, brat.” Just as he was about to hit send, the familiar squeal of his name carried across the empty patio, Noah off by the entrance scanning the tables. He raised his arm up high, waving to get their attention, looking around to make sure no one else was staring. Noah plopped down in the seat across from him, settling his bags on the floor. 

“When you said you’d be quick I figured it’d take you maybe fifteen minutes, not an hour.” Zak took a long sip of his water, playful eyes locked on his partner. 

“Well, I,” Noah flushed, scrambling for an excuse, “Shut up.” 

Zak chuckled, reaching a hand across the table and gently tucking it under Noah’s, “I’m just teasin’ you kitten.” 

A waitress dropped off an extra glass of water and a menu, shooting Zak a relieved look before scurrying off to tend to the few other patrons seated inside. They sat mostly in silence while the two pursued the options, occasionally asking simple questions to keep the mood up. Zak found himself stealing more glances at Noah, scanning their relaxed expression with adoration. He felt a warm smile crawl across his lips, barely focused on food now that they were alone. His mind wasn’t completely shut off though, still able to banter with Noah about food choices and keeping track of the conversation. The glint of the vibrant pink bag at Noah’s feet caught his eye, and Zak started imagining what could be hiding under the white tissue paper. It had to be something good if it took the smaller devil nearly an hour to pick it out, and it had to be something expensive, given how delicately and expertly it was wrapped. He blushed, always a big fan of lingerie on his boyfriends. Something about the teasing aspect hit just the right chords, the way the fabric covered the skin but showed it off at the same time. He could feel his heart rate picking up, blood rushing around his body. Noah would probably look even more stunning with a thin layer of lace over his skin. Yeah, that sounds good. 

“That sounds good.” 

The words snapped Zak out of his lust-filled haze, “What does?” 

“Shepherd’s pie.” Noah glanced up from his menu, that knowing smirk on his face again, “I’ve never had it before.” 

“Wait, really?” Zak hunted for the item Noah was looking at, “Its super good. You would definitely like it.” His brow furrowed as he read the description, shaking his head, “They don’t make it right though.” 

“What do you mean? It’s just meat and veggies covered in potatoes right?” 

“You’re supposed to use lamb,” Zak laid his menu on the table, a rounded claw pressing against the lamination, “they’re using beef. You can still get it if you want, but if you’d rather try it the way it’s supposed to be made I can make it for you.” 

“Oooooooo mister master chef over here.” Noah closed his menu, folding his hands together and resting his chin on them. 

Zak sputtered, a heavy blush growing on his cheeks, “I’m just sayin’, if it’s something you wanna try might as well try the real version right?” 

Noah chuckled, leaning back in his seat and picking the menu back up, swinging one leg across his knee, “Whatever you say Zakie.” His eyes went back to scanning, “Well, since we’ve now settled on dinner I guess I can pick something else for lunch.” 

“Dinner? Noah I didn’t say I’d make it tonight, I meant like, some other time.” 

Noah cocked his head to the side, whining with a soft pout, “I thought you wanted to spend the whole day together? Wouldn’t that include dinner with me?” 

A hard twang of guilt pierced Zak’s heart as his partner spoke. He did say that, but in all honestly he wanted to take them out somewhere really nice, try and set a certain mood. He sighed, “I did say that didn’t I?” He chewed the inside of his cheek, plotting a new game plan for the night, “Fine. We’ll stop by the grocery store on the way back to your apartment then.” 

Noah’s face lit up, but he didn’t leap out of his seat or squeal or do any of the other things Zak was expecting. Just sat there with that dopey smile and his eyes glued to the menu. Zak narrowed his gaze, focusing on the detail in Noah’s expression. His pupils were huge, he was clearly trying to maintain his composure. Zak smirked, wicked thoughts filling his head. Maybe having dinner at Noah’s place was better after all, since that meant he could go all out. See if he could snag some wine while they were out, set up a new playlist on the drive home, Noah probably had candles hiding in his apartment somewhere. Oh yeah, this sounded way better than dinner at some restaurant.


End file.
